


The Beginning of Neverland

by Caelinthefairyking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles Martel is actually Ashura, Fantasy, Fluff, Just Shadow version, M/M, Sex, Shadow King - Freeform, Shadow Tentacle Porn, Someone kill me now, destroying everything Killian works for, stupid pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelinthefairyking/pseuds/Caelinthefairyking
Summary: Killian Jones the infamous pirate captain that roams Neverland's seas finds love in the most unsuspecting creature known to man. The Immortal that started it all, and no it wasn't Peter Pan.A chilling little smut scene before I finish the real story. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Neverland

Smut scene

It was a sunny day in the land of Neverland. The seas were calm, the trees rustling in the calming wind on the shore of the island. Standing on a vessel in the middle of the ocean is none other than Captain Killian Jones pacing the length of ship, waiting. When suddenly a figure flies from up ahead straight towards Captain Jones’ unsuspecting person.

CRASH

“Holy shit, what was that?” Killian alarmingly questioned, moving to sit up unceremoniously throwing off the bizarre creature that had thought it was a good idea to free fall on top of him. Captain Jones turns his head at the sound that came from behind him soon realizing that it was just the person he was waiting for. “What the hell, Ashura? Why would you do that?” He bellowed in frustration.

The person in question stood up shaking his body, glaring at Killian “You know dear you don’t have to be so loud. It was just me flying to see you. You seemed agitated, thought I’d cheer you up.” Ashura enlightens Killian not even remotely regretful that he flew out of the air and completely dive bombed his ass. “But I guess I didn’t. What’s bothering you Killian?” He asked masking his worry with a lopsided smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Killian rubs at his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought; debating whether he should tell Ashura anything. _He might not like it.._ Killian sighed openly turning towards Ashura he takes a breath and says, “Ashura, I wanted to be able to do something special for you but that stupid kid Pan decided to destroy it. I know that you love the boy like a brother but I’m tired of him destroying everything I do.” He expresses with reckless abandon.

Ashura momentarily stunned looks out towards the island of Never and sighs, “I wish you two would get along but alas that will probably never happen. Let’s forget about Peter right now; Killian, I want you all to myself for today.” Ashura says moving his body in a seductive manner, trailing his lithe fingers down Jones chest. The captain moans at the feeling of Ashura’s cold finger sliding down his chest dipping into the open part of his shirt to gently play with his nipples. Killian takes Ashura’s hands in his own and crashes his lips onto those moist enviable lips. Kissing him with reckless abandon he maneuvers Ashura’s legs up against his waist successfully picking him up and depositing him down on the bed in his captain’s quarters.

Ashura takes a moment to remove his apparel as well as the captains. Sliding out of his undergarments seductively, he licks his lips casually progressing his tongue up Killian’s navel. A shudder running down Killian’s spine at the lewd display. A groan slips out of Killian’s throat. _How the hell am I supposed to last if he keeps this up?_ Killian thinks suddenly gaining an idea, shoving Ashura on the bed further where he is sprawled out, grinning up at him with those deceptive emerald eyes. Killian leans down over him taking his lips into his in a passionate dance; tongues twisting together languidly. A throaty moan escapes Ashura touching his fingers all around the naked expanse of Killian’s back, arms, and ass. Slowly slipping his finger inside the captain’s ass, wiggling the digit around loosening Killian’s hole so he can slam his big juicy cock inside that tight pirate heat.

Ashura flips their position so that Ashura is now on top. “What do you want me to do, Killian? Hmm?” Ashura questions ramming in the second and third finger. The pirate just squirms, moaning; trying desperately to get those illusory fingers to go faster and deeper inside of him. “Uh-uh talk to me Captain. I want to here that delicious voice of yours, my love.” He says taking his fingers out of the Captains ass. Letting Killian take a moment to breathe.

Killian gasps when he feels a sudden pain on his left thigh, stuttering he says, “p-please p-put it in.” Ashura just glances at him enthralled at the sight that he could put the Pirate Captain into. Ashura grabs Killian’s meaty cock in his grasp stroking it up and down before moving down and spitting on the enlarged shaft. Shoving it into his mouth, slithering his tongue around the base of the pirate’s mighty sword, sucking hotly before bringing his head up and dropping the shaft with a pop from those luscious lips; saliva dribbling down his chin looking utterly debauched and prepared. Killian moans Ashura’s name like a prayer to the heavens visibly shaking in delight when Ashura finally aligns his massive pulsing dick up with his quivering hole.

“Are you ready for my harpoon to penetrate deep inside of your cavern, Killian?” Ashura asks his voice taking on a sultry tone. Running his hands along Killian’s chest, pinching and twisting those supple nipples. Killian moaned, arching up into Ashura’s waiting hands, nodding an affirmative. Ashura nods as well, slicking up his dick and thrusting slowly into his captains waiting hole.

 He stops momentarily, waiting for Killian to give the go ahead, moaning in pleasure at the tight heat engulfing his meat, barely able to stop himself from just slamming in and out when finally, Killian moans out an affirmative. His black coal stained eyes stare up at Ashura with so much lust and want that Ashura couldn’t take it anymore, giving into his desire and pounding into that pulsating warmth with so much vigor. “Aaaah f-fuck, Ashura more. Fuck me harder!” Killian moaned out desperately, his arms slithering around Ashura’s neck pulling him closer, successfully digging him in deeper. Feeling ecstasy when that bundle of nerves inside of him are hit repeatedly.

Ashura moves his hands all over Killian’s torso, tweaking his nipples while still driving into him with so much velocity and strength, slowing down to a tortuous turtle pace. Sweat covering his body, he grabs Killian’s dick with his other hand stroking languidly in time with his thrusts. Killian groans again, arching his hips up wanting more. Ashura leans down and kisses him, running his tongue against Killian’s own in a slow dance, speeding up when it becomes obvious that they want more. Thrusts becoming faster, Ashura moans out Killian’s name as he shoots his load into Killian’s helpful ass, still thrusting his hips and stroking Killian’s dick. Killian finally ejaculates with a hearty groan.

Laying his back and head on the bed after coming down from his orgasmic high, Killian pulls Ashura down on top of him and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you, Ashura.” Killian murmurs softly in Ashura’s ear. Slowly drifting off to sleep when Ashura peers down at him with his green eyes full of love he whispers, “I love you too. Good night.” Falling into blissful unawareness.

Meanwhile floating in front of the window of the ship, watching everything going on is Peter. A scowl on his face, he scoffs clearly not pleased with Ashura's blatant display of affection with the infamous pirate captain.  _I'm going to make him pay for taking Ashura from me. He is mine._ Pan thinks scurrying off to find the shadow king and make a deal to destroy Killian.


	2. The Shadow King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter after seeing the immortal he loved so casually making love with someone else, seeks out a way to destroy the one person that is taking Ashura away. Sadly it doesn't go down as he expected.

Chapter 2

Trees.

More trees.

That's all this place really is. An island of trees and monsters. Especially monsters or more accurately called the shadows. They are everywhere on this island, the only one they don't swarm is Ashura, the true king. Peter Pan a boy in every sense of the word couldn't get that scene out of his head. Ashura pounding his meat into that pirate's ass, wishing desperately that his king would do him the honour of slamming his big juicy cock up Pan's sweet ass. That's all he truly wanted; to be filled to the brim with his sticky substance running down his legs while he pants and whines for Ashura to let him cum.

Peter shakes his head of the fantasy and moans desperately feeling his dick harden in his trousers. Pan continues flying through the trees, keeping his eyes open for any shadowy figures, when suddenly, a long shadowy tentacle reaches towards Peters ankle; grabs on and yanks the body out of the air into the tall billowy trees.

The boy crashes through the tall and imposing ferns, finally falling onto the hard dirt covered ground, crying out in pain. Pan glances up at the figure blocking his way, noticing that the figure was clad in Shadows, or more accurately that it was Shadow. Ashura's shadow to be exact, the great Shadow King of Never. "I heard you've been thinking about my immortal counterpart, Peter. You know how much I hate him and yet you want to bed him." Shadow Ashura growled out, forming himself into human flesh. Grey dead eyes stare at him for what seems like an eternity, the once tan skin of Ashura now turned pale, lips turned down in a snarl.

The shadow bends down over the boy, leaning his face close to Peters and licks the shell of his ear. "I want you, Peter Pan. All of you." He growls ferociously, crashing his mouth onto Peters in a heated kiss. Trailing his pale shadowy fingers over the boy's gorgeous frame, gliding his tongue against Peter's sultry plump lips begging for entrance. When out of nowhere Pan pushes the shadow king off him; breathing heavily.

He stands up and brushes the dirt off his clothes, the Shadow King is suddenly right in front of him, nose to nose, tasting each other's air. "Why me, huh? Why do you want me? I love him." Pan asks suddenly seizing up when shadow Ashura wraps his lithe fingers around the auburn-haired boy's neck, squeezing just slightly in warning. "I want to make a deal!" Peter grounds out in-between clenched teeth. "I need a way to kill the pirate captain Killian Jones, will you give me that if I give you my body in return?" Peter questions the Shadow, turning his eyes to glare icily at the pale body in front of him.

Shadow Ashura stared at the boy in front of him with interest, smiling a sinister smile, his grey eyes glittering with unrestrained lust and mischief. "I want you, Peter because you are beautiful and sinister in all the right ways. My name is Charles Martel and you will call me that from now on, understand?" Charles questions the boy, the shadows dancing around his body in delight. "I guess I will succumb to your deal if you do me the honour of giving me your body now." Charles said leaning into Peter's personal space, wrapping his pale long arms around his waist pulling him closer, so close that their groins rubbed up against each other through their pants.

Peter moaned breathlessly into Charles' open mouth, gasping at the friction from the other boy's clothed erection. Peter wasn't sure in his heart if he truly wanted this, but he also knew in his head and dick that this was something he's been wanting for a while. It might not be the real Ashura, but it will have to do just so he could get the blade that will successfully kill Killian Jones. Peter wraps his arms around the figures neck and brings him closer, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, licking inside Charles' mouth and languidly gliding his tongue over the other boy's teeth and tongue.

Hands found each other in a dance of sexual tension and frustration. A groan made its way out of Peter's throat when a hand grazed over his now exposed nipple. Clothes falling towards the ground in tatters, scattered haphazardly around them. Charles lets out his shadow tentacles slowly gliding one towards Peter's ass, rubbing along the smooth expanse of skin before inserting the digit into his hole. The long moan that follows Charles' ministrations sends a shiver down the shadow king's pale spine. The auburn-haired boy arches his back wanting more of this boy's sinful touch.

Peter roams his hands over Charles' bony shoulder not at all like Ashura's broad but skinny ones, then down his back and over his taut ass. Kneading his fingers into the tight muscles of the black-haired man's butt. "Aahh Ashura please." Peter gasps out, not realizing that he had said Ashura's name. The grin that Charles gives Peter has him tilting his head back and groaning out Charles' name in utter pleasure.

"What is it that I can do for you, my love?" Charles whispers seductively in Peter's ear. Slowly trailing his teeth down to the boy's collarbone, nibbling the skin sensually before biting down hard to the point of drawing blood. Peter screams his name in ecstasy, he grins once more at hearing his love scream his name.

Peter finally comes back down from heaven to say, "Please, Charles, Fuck me. Use me like the slut I am. Fuck my dirty slutty mouth until you come and then slam your big juicy meat deep inside my cavernous walls." Charles moans at the dirty words coming out of his sluts' mouth, forcing Peter onto his knees and adjusting his cock in front of Peter's awaiting mouth. The lean auburn-haired boy opens his mouth, slowly gliding his moist tongue over his long shaft, forcing a low groan out of his mouth.

Peter continues his measured tortuous activities before Charles becomes impatient with the boy and slams his rigid shaft deep inside Peter's open cavity, gliding his dick back out of his mouth before repeating the process. Peter runs his tongue over the engorged rod as it slams in and out of his throat. He swallows around Martel's enlarged member, moaning desperately when the shadow king grabs a fistful of his hair and fucks his face harder.  _I can't breathe but it feels so good!_ Peter thinks letting a muffled scream slip past his lips, sending pleasurable vibrations through his hard member. Charles pulls out, shooting his seed all over Pan's breathtakingly plump lips, leaning down to lick up his seed.

Peter deciding, he wants more, wraps his arms around Martel's shoulders, playing with the strands of hair the base of his neck, kissing him, before he lets out a scrumptious whine turned moan, "Please, Charles…. I-I need you inside of me, now!" He whimpers, rutting his lower region up against the Shadow King.

Martel chuckles at Peters antics, turning him over onto his hands and knees, plump ass hanging in the chilly air for him to poke and prod with his mighty sword. He aligns his dick up with Peter's hole and pushes in slowly. The feeling of skin widening around something so big, superior and girthier than his shadowy appendages has Peter arching his back and shoving his ass onto the shadow ruler's meat. Shadowy appendages slide along the boy's skin, one wrapping around his already engorged erection, pumping it languidly. Another two move up his body towards the boy's saccharine nubs, rubbing and pinching his nipples. While he grips the boy's auburn hair in his pastel fingers, jerking Peter's head back and kissing him hard on the lips.

Moving his hips, banging his erection into Peter's tight derrière, eliciting a lurid whine out of the boy's vocal cords. The feeling of ecstasy traveling along his spine, electricity flowing through his veins at the pelvis pounding into his tight cavern hitting just the right spot deep inside that makes him grasp stars.

"A-ahh I-I'm gonna cu-um Ch-Charles." Peter whines, thrusting back into the alarming pace that Martel has set. Pulling his tentacles back into the shadows, he flips the boy onto his back, thrusting his engorged meat deep into the auburn-heads tight clenching cavern. The euphoric sensations surrounding his dick as Peter clenches harder, tighter around him, moaning every time Charles hits that spot deep inside. Ice and fire licking up his veins into his bloodstream, straight through to his erection, pale ghostly hands wrapped around, pumping it.

Charles groans out, "Cum for me, my cute little Pan." Still pumping the boys dick and thrusting into his ass as he feels the boy clench his ass harder around his cock, moaning unintelligibly Peter finally releases his load all over his chest, panting and gasping for air. Following right after Peter's intense orgasm Charles releases his inside of Peters still shaking form, firmly removing his flaccid penis from the boy ass; Charles stands, waves his hands in a little twisty motion to thoroughly cleanse himself and Peter of the dirt and grime. "Stand boy, I shall give you what you so desire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I'm back. I know its been awhile. I had so much going and major writers block but I finally got this chapter finished. Yay.


	3. Better Watch out Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pan confronts Captain Jones and bad things ensue.

The salty sea breeze floated through the port hole window, jostling the covers off Ashura’s tan body. Shivering he reaches over, his arm draping across another warm body, gently grazing his fingers over dark skin eliciting a soft groan from a still asleep Killian. Moving his hand lower and squeezing the darker haired man’s firm ass to rouse the man from his no doubt pleasant dream.  
“You know Ashura, if you wanted to fuck me again you could just ask.” Killian states sleepily turning his body so that he’s facing the illustrious king.  
Said immortal king just scrunches up his beautiful face, pouting for a good ten seconds before snorting in amusement. “Yeah, you are absolutely right.” He says, chuckling a little. Sending little puffs of air into his captain’s general direction. “But right now, I just want to experience this side of you. The cute and cuddly side, O’ Captain, My Captain.”  
Killian blushes at Ashura’s honied words before shaking his head and standing up. A racket sounds above deck propelling Killian into action, seizing his trousers, Captains coat and heaving them onto his person, gaits by the bed, pecks his lover on the forehead before walking towards the door. “Well it seems I need to be paying more attention to my crew, huh? Don’t need them getting up to anything boisterous.” He queries walking out on deck; his voice overheard scolding his troop from in the room.  
The many crew members on board the ship, watching their captain with hard eyes as his melodious voice scolds them for creating a ruckus. Shouting at them to hurry and clean up their messes.  
Some would say that Killian Jones is a patient man but his crew on the other hand would tell them that they should probably go drown themselves in the ocean for even suggesting such a horrendous act. Captain Jones is not patient but that doesn’t mean he isn’t kind. The ruggedly handsome young man is a very kind man, one who loves his crew members like they were his own family. Which I guess they were.  
“Killian, might I ask you something, sir?” The captain’s best friend Smee asked. The burly man running his stubby fingers through his unruly chocolate locks.  
“Yes Smee, what is it?”  
Smee glances down at his twiddling thumbs momentarily before chancing a glance back up at his long-time friend, “Well sir, Peter was spying on you and your gracious lover. Umm he seemed very angry and he just flew off towards the island in a rush.” The young man mumbles out, shaking in his clothes, anxiety screaming at him to run the other direction away from his friend before said friend becomes angry.  
Instead of becoming angry Killian is simply amused. Why the hell would Peter spy on us anyway. Oh, never mind I do know why, it’s because he’s simply jealous of me. He thinks to himself chuckling slightly, turning away from Smee and waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
“Ahoy mates!” A young auburn-haired boy states, floating a few feet over the infamous Jolly Roger, holding in his hand a dagger. Shadows spilling out from the tip wrapping around Peter’s arm. The boy’s blue eyes dim as the shadows make their way across his body, floating down onto the deck he crosses his arms over his chest and laughs humorlessly. “I’m here for one thing only and that would be Captain Jones’ head on a pike. How dare you? How dare you take him from me, you no good dirty rotten Pirate?” He bellows, lunging at the unsuspecting pirate captain.  
Said handsome captain twists around, sword already aloft, pointing directly at Peter. “Is this what you want boy? To kill me? You really think that Ashura is going to love you after this? You are sorely mistaken.” The raven-haired parries Peters dagger with his weapon, stepping back to create more distance before slashing his broadsword in the young boy’s direction. Hoping against all hope that he didn’t kill the stubborn idiot trying to stab him with a blade that seemed to be sucking the life out of him.  
Peter lay floating on his back, glaring at the hardened captain, caressing the shadow blade in his hand delicately like a lover carding their fingers through silky curls. “Of course, he will!” He growls out desperately; face scrunching up into a snarl. Resembling that of a wolf sneering at its victim before it devours its prey.  
He flings himself in the direction of the worldly leader who took what rightfully belonged to him and slashes down before Killian can block his motion. Effectively cutting off the raven-heads hand. Blood hammering out of the wound, gushing onto the deck of the ship. Captain Jones lets out a wail of pain, tumbling onto his knees as he lets the sword fall onto the deck, desperately trying clutch his arm to try and stop the bleeding.  
Peter stares down at him in amusement, snickering at the fellow’s misfortune.  
“Didn’t I warn you, Captain. You. Can’t. Win.” He says, enunciating the last three words slowly as if he was talking to a toddler that had to be scolded to not play with a pair of scissors.  
The wind picks up as Peter holds the dagger up in the air, laughter jolting out in bitter waves at finally being able to kill the menace known as Captain Killian Jones. “Let me tell you a poem I once heard Ashura say to the famous play write William Shakespeare—  
To kill or not to kill, that is the question,  
To murder someone is simply the objective  
But to let them live simply out of reliance to the law  
It is nothing short of intelligence,  
Is it right to kill someone because I am angry?  
Is it right to kill someone for revenge?  
NO, tis not but I shall do it anyway  
To honour the man that I love  
The one who saved me from hell,  
Who became someone I would do anything for;  
To finally be able to get rid of the man who stole his heart from me  
I will break you, O’ Captain, My Captain.”  
Peter articulates every word, thrusting the dagger towards Killian’s startled face. Instead meeting green eyes leaking in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who reads this story, it really warms my heart. I'm finally adding real plot to it so its not just smut and if anyone has any questions, comments, concerns please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would just like to say I don't mind the criticism but if you don't like it please don't comment that its stupid or so on so forth. Thanks, appreciate it.


End file.
